


Stingue- Twining

by SummerBummin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gaybertooth, HAPPY B-DAY EVER, LET US ALL CELEBRATE HER BIRTH, M/M, Other, Sabertooth - Freeform, non-binary rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Sting tries to get Rogue to wear matching outfits but Rogue isn't having itThis Stingue drabble is a gift for my love @dreaming_of_fairys HAPPY B-DAY EVER!!! YOU ARE A GIFT AND SO IS THIS FIC!! *blows kisses*





	Stingue- Twining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts).



" _No_." Rogue crossed their arms, holding their position stubbornly. "I am not wearing that."

Sting was insistent, shoving the blue garment up in their face. "But we could be matching!"

Rogue had known for a while that their boyfriend was ridiculous, hopelessly cheesy, and a terrible flirt, but this was an all time low.

_Matching couple outfits._

The outfits weren't the same in design; Sting's was an open vest and crop top, while Rogue's was a high colored jacket. The only thing that related them was the matching shades of dark blue and shiny silver lining.

Rogue swatted it away. "Blue might look good on you Sting, but not on me. I'll stick to my blacks and grays thank you."

"It's navy blue! So it still coincides in your emo spectrum!" Sting protested and Rogue resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. _Hitting is wrong_ , they reminded themselves, _hitting is abusive. Stupidity can't be cured. Hitting is wrong._

They took a deep breath. "Sting, as much as I love your consideration with my ' _emo_ ' the answer is still, no."

Sting's face fell, the spitting image of a kicked puppy. "I just wanted us to do something cute together." He curled in on himself like a flower bud, shoulder's sagging and blue jacket slumping in his fallen hands. He turned away from them, "Sorry for pushing you."

 _Dammit_. Rogue sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. "Fine, I'll wear it."

Sting's head snapped around, his sapphire blue eyes watering. "Really?"

"Yeah, but only because your cute." Rogue brushed the blonde locks to the side, pressing a kiss to the man's temple.

Sting sniffed once, before jumping them and sobbing, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! YOU'RE THE BEST MATE EVER!!!"

Rogue was tackled onto the bed as Sting sang praises, hugging them so tightly that they thought their ribs were going to crack.

"Get off me ya bastard!!" Rogue elbowed him in the side, trying to escape the future of ' _death_ _by_ _hug_ ' being written on their grave stone. They were not going to die in such a non-depressing way.

"Just let me love you!" Stingue exclaimed, burying his head in Rogue's neck and breathing in their scent. Rogue internally cursed at the way their heart swelled at the action. _No more feelings!_ They'd had enough for one day.  

Rogue sighed for the umpteenth time and let themselves be cuddled. Everyone knew that they secretly liked the warmth that radiated from Sting's arms.

-

The next day Rogue walked into the guild hall wearing a new blue jacket, even though color looking absolutely awful with their complexion. Sting was by their side wearing a matching vest of the same blue and beaming like a kid on Christmas.

Rouge ignored the stares, the mouths that fell open, the snickers, and what looked suspiciously like a money exchange between Dobengal and Dhoot out the corner of their eye.

Rouge side eyed Sting, who looked wonderfully unbothered by the stares. Smiling from ear to ear and nearly blinding people with his pearly whites, just happy to be doing something together with the one he loved.

 _And maybe, just maybe, the embarrassment was worth it._ Rogue thought, _just to get to see that smile._

Rogue shook their head, exasperated with themselves. The things one does for love.


End file.
